The Stormcrow
by Reber02
Summary: A new prophecy causes Severus Snape to resume his True Form and along with the grieving Harry Potter, go in search of Destruction. Crossover with Neil Gaiman's The Sandman.
1. What the sibyl said

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. I do this for fun.

Warnings: Violence, Language, spoilers for OotP

Archive: FFN

Author's note: This story is a crossover with Neil Gaiman's incredible graphic novels The Sandman.  

The Stormcrow

A harry potter fic

What you need to know before you start: there are seven beings that aren't gods, who existed before humanity dreamed of gods and will exist after the last god is dead. They are called the Endless. They are embodiments of (in order of age) Destiny, Death, Dream, Destruction, Desire, Despair and Delirium.

Approximately three hundred years ago, Destruction abandoned his realm.  --Neil Gaiman _Brief Lives_

Chapter 1

What the sibyl said. 

From atop the Astronomy Tower, Severus Snape watched the last of the thestral-drawn carriages leave Hogwarts.  Finally, they were gone.  That annoying Harry Potter was gone for the next three months.  Three months of not having to constantly monitor the brat's every move for fear that he would inadvertently betray the Order.  That was now someone else's job, and they were welcome to it.

All in all, it hadn't been a bad year though. Black was dead, (that thought always threatened to make him smile) mostly through the recklessness of his own godson, and through his own carelessness.  Couldn't have happened to a more deserving person, he smirked. Of all people, Snape appreciated the irony.

No, now all Snape had to worry about was spying for the Order, Voldemort discovering his duplicity, Fudge becoming more idiotic and in his spare time getting his lessons ready for the fall.  Nothing to worry about at all, the sarcastic voice in his head told him. A vacation was what he really needed. Instead he got a handful of minute atop a tower. He raised his head and let the breeze pull through his black hair. 

Snape knew it was unusual for him to be up in the Tower, but once in a great while he felt the need to feel the wind and allow himself to indulge in memories of wilder times.  His robes flapped in the wind, like the distant beating of black wings…

He heard footsteps behind him and instinctively curled his hand around his wand.  He knew there was no one at the school that would attack him, but it was good to keep one's reflexes razor sharp.  Besides, the only sure thing one could count on was Death and taxes.

"Severus?"  A woman's voice. Oh joy. Sybil Trelawney.

"Professor Trelawney," he said, keeping his voice bland and his eyes fixed on the retreating carriages.  He made no remark on the fact that her appearance was as unusual as his own at the top of the tower, even more so.  That would make it seem that he was interested in her conversation, which he definitely was not.

"I know how you feel," she said as she came up to stand next to him. "I miss them already too," she went on oblivious to his curling lip at her ridiculous statement.  

"Mmm," was all Snape could think to say that wouldn't outright call her an idiot.  Instead he gathered his robes and turned to go down the steps. Now that his solitary contemplation was broken, he had no wish to remain.  His step was interrupted when a body fell against his. Frowning in irritation, he instinctively caught the former Divination professor before she could hit the flagstones.  

"Professor Trelawney?" he asked, wondering if the female was having a stroke.

_"He who is not lost will be found."_ She said, her voice flat and harsh, her entire body ridged in his arms.

"What?" he snapped. "What are you talking about?  Who is not lost?" Snape resisted the urge to shake her. The woman spewed enough nonsense already while she was conscious.  

Not hearing his question, she rasped, "_In the islands with the temples of the forgotten gods, the storm brews. The wings that fanned the flames will beat again, and the Harbinger will once more fly. The Dark Lord will seek to stop him but none can stand before the storm." _ 

Professor Trelawney's eyes fluttered behind those awful glasses, then focused on Snape's face peering down at her own. He looked poleaxed, she thought with some confusion. "Severus?" she asked. "I'm sorry, I must have stumbled. Thank you for catching me."

He gaped at her for a second, and then his face resumed its customary scowl. "No need to thank me," he replied helping her to her feet. He was studying her with an intensity that unnerved her, his black eyes glittering. "Are you well?"

She brushed her robes and nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Very well," he said and swept away, his black robes rustling like restless wings.  

If she had looked closer into his eyes, Professor Trelawney might have been surprised that the glittering she had noticed were actually tiny bolts of lightning flickering deep in the blackness.  But she hadn't and soon forgot that he had even been there as she watched the last of the carriages draw out of sight.

TBC


	2. prelude to the storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. I do this for fun.

Warnings: Violence, Language, spoilers for OotP

Archive: FFN

Author's note: This story is a crossover with Neil Gaiman's incredible graphic novels The Sandman.  

The Stormcrow

A harry potter fic

Chapter 2

The setting sun was pouring through the stained glass windows when Albus Dumbledore looked up from his desk when Fawkes trilled a greeting to Snape.  The Headmaster laid his quill aside and smiled at the Potions Master.  "Ah, Severus, how kind of you to visit.  What can I do for you my boy?" The blue eyes twinkled merrily and Snape wasn't fooled for a minute.

"Albus, I need you to remove the enchantments," he announced without preamble, his robes rustled as he shifted from foot to foot.

"So this day has finally come," though Albus' expression didn't entirely give away his surprise, it held mostly resignation.  "May I ask what has precipitated this?"  

"Professor Trelawney has somehow managed to actually managed to prophesize something of relevance." Snape said, staring at Albus with great intensity.  Albus could see the tiny bolts of lightning flickering in back of Snape's eyes, as it tended to do when the man was feeling strongly about something.

"Did she?" Albus mused, falling back on asking questions in order to avoid the topic of conversation. An old trick and an effective one if the other person didn't know it. He could see Snape knew exactly what he was doing and raised a hand to forestall the Potions Master from calling him on it. "What did she say exactly?" he asked with unusual seriousness.

Word for word Snape relayed the prophecy.  "I did some research and I think I know where to look now, Albus.  Remove the enchantments and I will be on my way."  The lightning was flickering faster now.

Leaning back in his chair with a look of grave concern, Albus sighed in resignation. "The timing is very unfortunate. You are irreplaceable both to Hogwarts and to the Order. Are you absolutely sure?" 

"Albus, you know my reason for being here has nothing to do with Voldemort or teaching.  I agreed to aid you in return for your assistance when I came here, but only until I could resume my purpose in the human world in the first place.  That time is now."  Snape stood straight and tall, and though there was no wind in the office, his robed rustled again, like the rustling of black feathers.

Standing up, Albus extended his hand to Snape. "Very well. I thank you for all you have done for me, for all of us here in the Wizarding world as well as the Muggle world.  And if you ever need it, there will always be a place here at Hogwarts for you."

The Potions teacher took the offered hand, shook it and released it. "Thank you Headmaster, but I think that will not be necessary."

"Nevertheless, the offer stands.  When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as the sun has finished setting," was the reply. 

"Very well." 

Snape turned to leave and stopped when Albus said "and Severus?  Good luck. I will miss you.  Maybe we will see each other again."

"Headmaster," Snape said, his eyes glinting with humor. "If anyone else had said that, I would have called them a fool. No one wants to ever see me, enchanted or not. As it is, I do hope for your sake that you will never see me again."

Albus smiled in return.  "We shall see. In any event, please take care of yourself and please tell Remus to come on in."

Nodding, Snape swept out the door.  Seeing Remus Lupin standing there, he couldn't resist getting in one final dig on the former Marauder.  He walked up to the werewolf and smirked. "Well Lupin, this is it.  I'd like to say it's been a pleasure and that I will miss you, but as we both know, it would be an utter lie.  So I will content myself with saying Sod Off, and if I see you again it will be twenty million years too soon."

Lupin blinked. "You are leaving?" he asked, getting the gist through the insults.

Snape nodded. "Yes. My time here, though it seemed to be interminable, is finally finished. However, I am glad that I got to stick around long enough to see both Black and Potter die wretched and horrible deaths.  That fact alone almost made it worth it."

Genuine anger stirred in Remus. "Severus, you are a complete bastard, you do know that, right?"

Smirking, Snape nodded. "Yes," and turned to go, but hesitated for one last shot. "And Lupin, I changed my mind. I _do_ hope you see me again."  And with that cryptic statement, Snape turned on his heel and swept away.

Lupin stared after him, puzzled and angry. Deciding it wasn't worth it, he entered the Headmaster's office.  "Albus, I just ran into Snape and he said," Remus started and trailed off at Albus' expression. "But you already know don't you?"

"Yes, lad. Severus has left us." 

Lupin frowned. "But why? Why now? Where is he going?"

"I know why he is going, but that is between myself and Severus," Albus said as he wearily walked to one of the large windows and with a gesture of his wand, opened it.  Outside, the sun was set and a few stars were winking in the clear sky, and insect noises floated up to fill the quiet room.  "As for where he is going, I don't know."

Knowing that Dumbledore would not confide his secrets to him, Lupin just nodded in resignation.  "What are we going to do without Snape?" he asked, feeling irritated at Snape for just abandoning them when they needed him most.

"What we always do," Albus replied still looking out the window as he made several intricate gestures with his wand.  "We change and move on."

Lightning flashed right outside the window making the office bright as day. Thunder crashed like a gunshot following immediately. Remus shouted in surprise and jumped back from the window.  Rain poured down like a waterfall.  "Where the hell did that storm come from?" he panted.

Albus didn't answer; he didn't even move away from the deluge, his robes and beard were soon soaking.  "Farewell, dear boy," he whispered to overhead storm.

TBC

Thanks for the reviews!  

AN: Harry shows up in the next chapter. 

Grrrinning  Golden Rretriever  -  Destruction shows up in _Brief Lives_  and _The Wake_.  Check them out, both of them are incredible.  And no, this will not be slash, for reasons that will become clear in part three of this fic. Hope you don't mind.

Arwen Rayne  - Actually, Sybil has played her part, for now. I am not sure if she will show up again. So no, I won't be mean to her, although Snape might have other ideas.  


	3. ride the lightning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. I do this for fun.

Warnings: Violence, Language, spoilers for OotP

Archive: FFN

Author's note: This story is a crossover with Neil Gaiman's incredible graphic novels The Sandman.  

The Stormcrow

A harry potter fic

chapter 2

Ride the Lightning

The Harbinger flew before the storm, in the shape of a crow. Three decades and more had passed since a Stormcrow had appeared in the mortal world, and before that, thirty.   

With each beat of the midnight wings, the winds gusted. Thunderheads build up behind the bird, following it like an eager puppy, or a stalking panther. Over thirty years it had been bound to the land, and now it was free to ride the winds again.

Even if it had not been night, very few people would have actually seen it.  Ancient and awful powers surged through its black being, governing its existence.  Made by one of the Endless, it had set out to find its Master and deliver a warning.  And then with luck, fan the flames of Destruction once more.  

As it flew before the storm, its very presence in the mortal realm meant that huge events were being set into motion. Whether the events were fair or foul, no one would know until later when the series of events that had been set into motion were resolved. It would be up to history to judge.

But for now, the Stormcrow was unconcerned. For that is what its original purpose was: to precipitate change. 

The steady beat of wings paused as it caught a playful updraft and soared through the night.  Lightning, echoing the miniature brethren born in the Harbinger's black eyes, strobed through the roiling clouds behind it.  If it could have smiled, the crow would have been grinning insanely. It had missed this.

Thanks to the prophecy, it had a general idea of where its master Destruction was. It did not understand why the Endless who had made it had abandoned his realm, leaving all of its inhabitants lost and confused.  But now, maybe the Lord Destruction would heed the message brought by his own Harbinger and return to set things right once more.

Pleased with itself, the Stormcrow banked to the left. Below, cites and towns rolled by, their inhabitants asleep, visiting the kingdom of brother of his Master, the Dream Lord.  The crow lowered its head and beat its wings harder, making the winds howl.  After all these years, its time had nearly come.

The pleased expression vanished with a noise that was as near a scream as its voice could approximate.  White-hot magic shot up the left wing, crippling the power of the crow, making it fall from the sky like a stone.  Mad with pain, the crow fought back, flapping its wings in sheer desperation. Behind it, the storm shrieked in sympathy.  

Little by little, the Stormcrow regained control. But it still was falling, more than soaring, and the night-blackened ground was coming up fast. Eyes narrowed and wings spread wide, the crow landed hard, staggered and slammed heard first into something.

Blackness darker than its own body claimed it.   

Sirius was dead.

And Harry Potter couldn't sleep. 

The Durselys hadn't spoken one word to him all the way home after their warning by the Order.  They gave him the silent treatment through supper and never even glanced at him afterward.  They were doing their best to utterly ignore Harry, and that suited Harry just fine, because he was sure if someone said something, anything to him, even the most civil of comments, he didn't trust himself not to explode with rage.

And he wasn't sure that he would get through the holidays without going crazy either.

He didn't know what exactly was wrong with him.  He felt like all his nerves were scraped raw, and electric wires were connected to them.  He wanted to fight, to run, do something that would relieve the excess tension he was feeling, but there was nothing. So he could feel himself getting wound up tighter and tighter.  The four walls of his room seemed to press in on him, and it reminded him of Sirius, being trapped in his house, going crazy too. 

He felt like he was going to explode.

As he lay in bed, listening to the distant thunder of the approaching storm, his heart seemed to race in time with the wind gusting outside.  He gritted his teeth, fighting for control, then shot up straight.  "Hell with this," he muttered, getting dressed again and grabbed his wand. He would not stay trapped in a house for his own safety like…like…  

After only a short pause past his sleeping relatives, he was outside and jogging down toward the park.  The activity helped a little.  The streetlights were swarming with night insects.  Thunder rumbled in the distance, a little closer.

He reached the park, panting a little, but it wasn't nearly enough.  He looked around, hoping that something would attack him, dementors, Voldemort, a stray cat, anything.  But the night was still, awaiting the storm.

Gritting his teeth, he allowed his imagination to run wild as he stalked through the park, each scenario more violent and bloody than the last. He mentally tore apart Voldemort, the Death Eaters, Pettigrew, and even Snape, all of them.  In his mind he cursed them, hexed them, jinxed them until they were dead.  

Thunder crashed right above, tearing him out of his reverie.  He realized that he was gripping his wand so tightly that the wood was bending in his palm.  Harry forced himself to relax and breath.  He didn't know what to do; he felt like there was no one he could turn to.  Like there was no one who understood.

Lightning cracked again, and Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as his instincts started to scream. Something was happening, something to do with magic.  His wish had been granted. With a savage grin, he readied himself.

Something hit his leg and that was all the provocation he needed.  Diving to the side, he pointed his wand at what hit him, spells on his lips, ready to attack.

Then he froze…

…and frowned.

There, lying on the ground was a heap of shiny black feathers.

He had been attacked by a bird.  

A crow in fact.  

And it looked decidedly dead.

'Distraction!' Harry thought as he spun around, looking desperately for a target that he was sure had been creeping up behind him while he had been gawking at the (dead) crow.  The night was dark and still, the storm the seemed to be dissipating.  Long minutes dragged by, and nothing happened.  

Silence hung in the air like a noose. Despite his constant scanning he could see nothing unusual in the park, except for the dead crow, he glanced down at it and stumbled back, nearly falling on his backside with surprise.

It was getting to its feet. 

Harry blinked.

Then pointed his wand at it and readied a hex should it even look at him funny.

But the bird had made no aggressive move toward him; indeed it didn't even seem to notice he was there.  He watched as it shook its head as if it were trying to clear it.  And then it spoke to itself.

Out loud.

In English.

"That wizard has interfered in my business for the last time," it snarled in a soft, dangerous voice that Harry would know in his sleep. Or rather his nightmares.

"Professor Snape?"

The crow spun to face him, staggering as it moved too quickly too soon after being knocked out, then regained it balance with a brief flutter of it wings. Muted thunder rumbled in the distance. "_Potter?" _it said, surprise and horror in its own voice evident. _"Oh bloody hell."_

TBC

Thank you for all the reviews!

Next: explanations and confrontations.

Sio's Death       I hope things are starting to get a little clearer now.  But as the story unfolds, you will get the picture.

Lise carew     Thank you!  I hope you continue to enjoy this.  The Sandman graphic novels are incredible.  I recommend them very highly.

Arwen       Lucius will probably not be making an appearance either.  There are many, many bad guys out there for Severus and Harry to deal with, not to mention each other.


	4. wing and a preyer

See part 1 for disclaimers, warnings, etc.

The Stormcrow

A harry potter fic

Chapter 4 

Wing and a prayer

"Potter? Oh bloody hell" 

Harry stared at the crow, which spoke in the voice of Professor Snape.  This was…unexpected to say the least.  If anything, he had thought Snape's Animagus form would be a snake, or a vulture.  But Harry supposed that a crow would be equally fitting. They ate carrion, didn't they? He knew Snape was a spy for the Order, and if he were here that meant there had to be something going on that involved both Harry and the Order, and Voldemort.  Harry's lips tightened. Maybe he would get a fight tonight after all.

Snape, for his part was silently cursing that book-toting interfering fool Destiny with a creativity that would have astounded his students had they heard. Of all the places to end up, why did it have to be Potter's backyard? He didn't know why the Dark Mark hadn't been removed when Albus had released him from the enchantments that made him appear to be a mortal human.  But when he found out, there would be Hell to pay, literally.  He became aware that Potter was talking to him.

"I'm sorry Professor," Potter said, his voice was stiff, "I didn't realize you were Animagus." He stopped, confused. He hadn't realized that an Animagus could speak.  The night insects had resumed their steady chirping.

Snape was staring at his with an odd intensity, his black eyes glittering in the dark.  "_You can see me Potter_," he stated rather than asked.

Harry nodded, confused and getting more irritated.  "Yes sir, you are a crow," he offered a bit lamely.  Now that he got a closer look at the bird however, he could tell that this was not your everyday garden-variety crow.  Snape was a bit larger, and there was a thin white _V_ on his breast that ran from shoulder to shoulder.  He realized he was staring and braced himself, expecting Snape to tear into him for being out late alone, for being clumsy, for existing.  He was opening his mouth to argue when it dropped open in shock when instead the crow started laughing.  It was a harsh, mocking laughter and Harry backed away.

"_Potter, I think Christmas has arrived early for me.  Thank you very much_."  And with that cryptic remark, turned and walked away leaving Harry with his mouth hanging open.  However, shock was replaced by returning anger as he watched Snape just leave without so much as an explanation.

"Wait a minute!" Harry demanded, striding after Snape, who didn't even glance at him.  "Why are you here?  Does it have to do with Voldemort?  Is he after me again?"  He was not going to let Snape get away without answers. Harry was tired of being kept in the dark.  No more!

"_Contrary to your overblown opinion of yourself, not everything I do has to do with you, Voldemort or even the Wizarding world.  Rest assured, I am here purely by accident, and will trouble you no further_."  Snape didn't stop walking, and though the crow's legs were considerably shorter than the boy's, Harry still had to hurry to keep up.  Their shadows ran behind them under a streetlamp that was swarming with bugs.  

"Then why are you here?"

"_That is none of your business_, _sufficient to say it was not intentional._"

Anger surged though Harry. He had had enough of being treated like a child.  He almost hexed Snape when he noticed something peculiar.  "You are hurt," he said, there was an unmistakable note of gloating in his voice.

The crow faltered, just for a step. "_What makes you say that_?" he asked as he resumed his stride.  

"Because you aren't flying," Harry said.

"_For you information I am not hurt. However, it would not be a good idea for me to fly at this time_," the crow said smoothly enough for Harry to know that Snape was lying through his beak.  "_Now leave me alone_."

Not giving up, Harry changed tactics.  He couldn't believe he was actually challenging the Potions Master, but the crow was far less intimidating than the man.  "Then why not change back, you're Animagus right?  If you were your normal self, you could just Apparate and go wherever you are going. "

The crow stopped and Harry skipped to the side to avoid stepping on him.  "_Potter, even your feeble brain should be able to comprehend the phrase Leave Me Alone" Snape snapped as he glared up at Harry, his black eyes flickering.  _

"No," Harry said, gripping his wand tighter. He wanted answers, and Snape was going to give them to him.

The crow glanced at his wand then back again.  Deciding that Harry was serious, Snape shrugged his wings.  Thunder rumbled in the distance. "_If you must know, this is my True Form. I cannot change back."_

"True Form? You mean you were always a crow?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"_Stormcrow, actually." Snape corrected._

"What's the difference?"  

"_I suppose since Stormcrows don't explode, breath fire or eat people, you wouldn't know anything about them, would you," Snape replied with scorn. Harry flushed, and though he longed to leap to Hagrid's defense, he knew Snape had a point.  _

"Then tell me," Harry said, impatience marred his attempt to be calm.

"_Not here Potter," Snape said, glancing meaningfully at the streetlamp swarmed with bugs.  Memories of Rite Skeeter surfaced in Harry's mind.  "_There are ears everywhere and I have no intention to telling any and all who might be listening what I am_."___

Harry bit his lip, thinking. "Come with me," he said.  The Durselys were all sleeping and he hated to bring Snape into his home but thanks to all the wards around their home, it was the safest place he could think of to talk.  

Snape followed Harry but it was soon apparent that though the bird was not hurt, the magical attack had taken its toll on him.  Seeing Snape stagger slightly made Harry growl in irritation under his breath as he stooped down and held out his forearm.  "Here, get on," he said.

"_Never_," the crow snarled.

"We will be out here all night if you don't," Harry pointed out, trying to be reasonable despite his growing urge to throttle the recalcitrant crow.  He held his arm steady.  Snape looked at Harry for several long seconds. Then without saying a word, he stepped on to Harry's arm and gripped the sleeve firmly with his feet.  They made good time after that, neither of them talking until Harry stood at the front steps of the Dursely home.  "Be quiet, they won't like that I brought another bird into the house," he warned.

Snape just turned and looked at Harry, his eyes were flickering with some dark amusement.  "_I wouldn't worry about that, Potter,_" he said. "_They probably won't be able to see me anyway_."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"_Because only very special people can see me in this form_," Snape replied, a menacing glee in his voice.

"Who?" Harry asked, his throat sounded dry. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that question.

"_People whose lives are about to be destroyed_," Snape said.

TBC

Next: Harry finds out what a Stormcrow really is. 

Thanks for all the reviews!

Lise carew:  as you can see, Snape is not one of the Endless, he serves Destruction.  I thought about it and Snape's personality doesn't really fit any of them, maybe with the exception of Desire and I have no wish to even go there.

Melissa Jooty: The Sandman comics are well worth the effort to find and read them.  And Snape is my favorite, so yes I intend to give him lots of interesting things to do.

Wyrm: remember, Dream himself was held captive for 80 or so odd years. And the Endless can be killed.  So they are not invulnerable. Makes for an interesting scenario no?


	5. when Destiny calls take a message

See part one for warnings, disclaimers, etc.

The Stormcrow

A harry potter fic

Part 5

When Destiny Calls (take a message)

According to _The Monster Book of Monsters:_

Stormcrow:  _See also Harbinger_.  A servant of Destruction distinguishable by its shape of a large crow.  Physically they are slightly smaller than a Raven (_see Dream Emissaries_). It is identifiable by a narrow white _V_ on its breast. A Stormcrow can only be seen by those unfortunate people whose lives are about to undergo drastic changes, most often Death. Although more than one Stormcrow is known to exist, authorities have been unable to verify the actual size of the Murder.  Sightings of these particular Harbingers have been documented throughout history (_see Natural and Unnatural Disasters in History_). However no Stormcrows have been seen in the last three hundred years, and though rumors persist of one sighting over thirty years ago, but it has not been substantiated.   It has been difficult to verify this due to the fact that those who claim to see a Stormcrow generally do not live long enough to confirm or deny their claims.  Not much is known pertaining to the feeding and mating habits of these birds. Most typically, these birds are seen at the front of violent storms and other natural disasters.  For more information regarding Stormcrows and other Harbingers, see the list of recommended reading in Appendix A.

Putting the book down Harry excused himself and left Snape in his bedroom to glare at Hedwig, who was hissing at the crow in scorn.  Giving the snowy owl a silent cheer, Harry excused himself to the bathroom so he could think without Snape staring at him with those fathomless black eyes.  He had just been told his life was going to be destroyed and needed time to compose himself.

Closing the door to the bathroom, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. It was very late and despite the terrifying news he had just received his body was demanding he get some rest.  Splashing cold water on his face, he looked into the mirror, water dripping from his cheeks.  Gripping the edge of the sink so tight that his knuckles turned white, he choked on a scream. 

It wasn't fair! 

Meanwhile, as soon as Potter left, Snape hopped over to the window with every intention of getting the hell out of there.  He had no desire to talk to Potter, let alone reveal his dearest secrets to the annoying brat.  The bars on the window were of no consequence and he was just about to spread his wings regardless of the consequences and give the Dursely home his not-so-fond farewell when a voice made him freeze.

"Where are you going Severus?"

Oh hell 

Turning around very slowly, Snape's prayers that the voice behind him didn't belong to whom he thought it did went wholly unheeded. Yes, it was who he thought it was.  Dammit.  If he had been in his human form, there would have been a frozen, false smile on his face.  As it was, one could hear it clearly in his stiff tone. "_Lord Destiny, you honor me by your presence_. _I didn't realize you ever left your garden_."

The eldest of the Endless, Destiny stood in the middle to the small bedroom, his ever-present book held firmly in his arms.  The monk's robe that covered the human shaped being from head to foot rustled and though the cowl was up and hiding his features, Snape just knew that Destiny was smiling at him.  It was most discomfiting. "There is no point in lying to me Severus.  I am well aware of your feelings towards me, and yes I can leave my realm when I feel it is necessary. And I do deem it necessary since I haven't gone though all the trouble of arranging for you and young Harry Potter together only to have you leave without him."

Snape cocked his head to one side. "_You arranged this? This certainly is a surprise._ _I was under the impression that you did not interfere. Perhaps I am mistaken in that aspect as well?_" 

Destiny shrugged slightly. "I am not interfering, per se. All of this is already written in the Book." He held up the volume.  Seeing Snape's feathers ruffle a little, he knew the crow was biting his tongue.  "Speak freely, Severus.  I will not harm you for expressing your opinion."

"_Very well, my Lord_." The crow studied the Endless, black eyes glittering with anger. "_Why Potter? Was there not anyone else on this entire bloody planet that would have worked equally as well? Why him_?" 

"Because he is my chosen, Severus.  As a child I Touched him, and thus bears my mark.  Certain tasks have been set aside for him to accomplish. Until he has finished with them, my sister will not take him into her realm.  Though this was originally not one of his tasks, being unable to die should give him and you an advantage. He will be a good companion for you."

"_I don't know if being unable to die is so great_. _Take Orpheus for example_," Snape grumbled, referring to Dream's son who lived for a thousand years…as a disembodied head. "_I think you may have out maneuvered yourself. Have you forgotten what happens to mortals who see me in my True Form? Regardless of what you do, he will still be destroyed.  There are ancient rules by which even the Endless must adhere to._ _By exposing me to young Potter, you have doomed him._ _Not that I mind. But it is a rather pathetic reward for him for helping to save your brother, don't you think? Besides_, _I am entirely suited to the task of finding Lord Destruction and warning him of the danger he is in. I simply do not see the reason why Potter must be a part of this_."

"This is true, I cannot prevent Harry Potter's destruction but I can delay it for a while."  His mild tone hardened. "However, this directly concerns my Family. I am the eldest. After Despair was killed, and then Dream taken prisoner I vowed that this would stop. Despite his abandoning of his realm and his making it abundantly clear that he wants nothing to do with our Family ever again, Destruction is still my brother. I will not stand idly by while he is in danger.  If I decide to use whatever tools are at my disposal then I will, Stormcrow. This means you and Harry Potter will work together."  

Snape could feel the frustrated anger rolling off the normally implacable Destiny in waves and shuddered.  A movement over the Endless one's shoulder caught his eye.  Harry was back, standing in the doorway watching the exchange with wide eyes.  Without concern, Destiny turned and gazed at Harry too.  He nodded once then gave Snape one last look from underneath his hood. "Remember Severus. Time is of the essence. Do not fail."  Then he simply disappeared.

Harry swallowed and entered the room, closing the door softly behind him.  "Who was that?" he asked, his voice wavering just the smallest bit.

"_That, Mister Potter, was Destiny_."  Snape appeared to be a bit shaken himself.After merely being in the same room with one of the Endless, Harry could understand that very well.And Snape had argued with him! A reluctant admiration for Snape began in Harry's mind. Either Snape was incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid.  And he knew that Snape was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them.

"Seems rather humorless," was all Harry could think to say.

"_Indeed,_" Snape agreed. 

"So he wants us to work together?" Harry asked, sitting on the bed and watching Snape hop back over to the desk and perch on the back of the chair.  

"_That's what he said_," Snape answered.    

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" 

Looking at Harry, Snape shook out his feathers and settled on his perch.  Finally he nodded. "_Yes, unlike Albus I believe that there is no such thing as too much information. The question is, do you want to know_?"

Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded. "Yes, I want to know everything." He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. At last, he would get answers.  He was then surprised when he yawned so hard that his jaw nearly came unhinged.

"_Very well. Go to sleep. When you wake up, we will begin_."  

TBC

Author's note:  There will be much explaining going on in the next chapter. I hope to clear everything up, but when writing, stories develop a mind of their own and we'll see how it goes! Thank once again for all the wonderful reviews.

Next up:  A walk in the park

Sio's Death      Thank you so much! I am very glad you are enjoying this. Well Harry isn't going to die just yet as you can see.  

Hahahaha!    Glad to meet another fan of Neil Gaiman's Sandman.  Believe it or not, I based Snape's crow form on Matthew.  Obviously they are completely different personality, but I think Snape makes a cool crow.

Angel    Hope this is soon enough.  I won't be able to update for a few weeks after this one. But the story is alive and kicking, so hang on, there is tons more to come.  I try to keep the segments smaller so updates are more frequent.

Merryfurry    yeah, I think Snape looks a lot like Dream too.  Too bad they are so different in personalities.  But Dream will make an appearance soon.  

Tracy Claybon   Thank you!  This premise seems to be pretty original; despite the fact that I have based it off of two fandoms. Seems to be working though.

Linda   here it is!   

Kim Carol   Frankly I am nervous about writing Delirium. She is so …out there.  Though that scenario would be hilarious, I don't think anyone could follow it, except maybe Dumbledore and Delirium herself.  


End file.
